


Harry loved Draco sleepy

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And still need to be courted?, Can you be married, Fluffy, M/M, NC-17, TM's drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: Summary: Harry's husband loses his prickly edge only when he's nearly asleep.Author's note: saccharine? Major fluff, that's for certain!





	

Harry loved Draco sleepy. Oh, he always loved the man, of course. That's why he'd married him. But Draco'd never completely lost his prickly edge. His swift jump to offense, irritation or superiority. Only when provoked, he would insist, and Harry had to agree that the argument held _some_ merit, but… he still adored Draco sleepy. It was the best time to hold him, to cuddle him. It was when Draco was most open to the sappy pillow talk Harry sometimes needed to pour in his beloved's ear. It was when Draco was most able to say he loved him.

-*--*--*--*--*--*--*-

Draco loved Harry sleepy. It was easier to be honest with feelings when Harry was verging on oblivion. It was embarrassing. Both ends. The intensity with which he loved this scruffy, casual, uncouth man. And the difficulty he had expressing tender feelings to his own husband.

Sometimes he was well and truly ashamed of his inability to communicate. And he knew that his tease and snark and smirk -- which Harry always seemed to understand -- often upset Harry's oldest friends. 

Still, whatever he might hope to learn, grow or become, he knew he would always love Harry when he was sleepy.

-*--*--*--*--*--*--*-

Harry loved fucking Draco so hard and fast that they were both incredibly sleepy when it was over. Of course, sweet slow fucks were still great. Or a shower quickie. Taxicabs. And ministry bathrooms during some otherwise hideously boring function. They also both very much enjoyed toys, and ropes, and scenes that required planning and safewords.

Still, sometimes nothing was as good as both of them completely naked, a comfortable bed, and Draco underneath him, on hands and knees or bent in half and panting, open mouthed, into Harry's ear. A long session of vanilla sex. No distractions. Just them.

-*--*--*--*--*--*--*-

Draco loved sleepy sex. It might be the very best. When one of them was exhausted, or already asleep, and the other would begin a secret, careful seduction. 

He loved waking with Harry's fingers already in him. Discovering he was already hard. He would jerk out of a dream to realize: it wasn't all imagination. Harry would chuckle at him, never stopping his caress. 

He loved knowing his body had betrayed any attempt to feign sleep. That he was free to react how he liked and all would be attributed to his recent awakening.

Mostly, he loved feeling _that_ irresistible.

-*--*--*--*--*--*--*-

And afterwards, when they were both on the verge of the deepest and most satisfying sleep, when Draco knew they couldn't be wrapped any more tightly round one another, Draco would finally feel the chains and fetters falling from his fears, discomforts and insecurities. 

Draco didn't know if Harry even remembered these conversations. He didn't know if he _wanted_ Harry to remember them. But he cherished the memories of them himself, even as they made his cheeks burn and prickle. "Never leave me," he would finally beg. "You are my world, my home."

"I love you."

When they were sleepy.


End file.
